Obsession
by gossamer moonglow
Summary: The past brings forgotten nightmares and a very charismatic, "slightly" mad man who this time is determined to get what or whom he wants.
1. Prologue

_It's **Work In Progress** but hopefully by the time I post the chapters already written it will be finished as well._

**Prologue**

"_When one creates phantoms for oneself, one puts vampires into the world, and one must nourish these children of a voluntary nightmare with one's blood, one's life, one's intelligence, and one's reason, without ever satisfying them"_

Eliphas Levi

* * *

He was happy the case had been solved. Every time he and his team succeeded, if that was even the right verb to use and deep down he knew it wasn't, to solve a case, a feeling of doing right and well was settling inside him. And that was the reason he continued doing it. He could and would have stayed at Mexico, drinking, laughing and fooling around with Mike, but he had really missed this feeling over there, in the clear air and the blue sea.

That feeling that returned when he saved Ziva, when he and Tobias with his own team "succeeded" to right a wrong. So he had come back to a place he didn't want to call "home" and to a team he didn't want to call "family". It was the only plausible solution despite him being hurt too many times in his life. He didn't want anyone else enter in the heart and mind of L.J. Gibbs so he had thought that by leaving them he wouldn't have to deal with everything a "new family" would bring to him; both happiness and pain. He was wrong of course. Abby, Ducky, Tony, Ziva and McGee had already found their way in. Where? It would have been extremely sappy to say heart, but he knew that was it. Jenny had managed that too a long time ago but strangely enough she wasn't the same person any more and yet, she was. He did have in his own way a family that could never replace the one lost, but hey, life wasn't perfect.

He entered his unlocked house to find that someone had already come in; someone had touched his furniture, had searched his cupboards, selves and drawers and had even gone down in his basement. It wasn't probably supposed to be so easy to understand the breaking in but he was a well trained agent with his instinct working overtime and really, his intruder hadn't done the best of job to cover their his tracks. A scent of an after shave, a totally unfamiliar smell to Gibbs was still floating in the atmosphere down in the basement since he had closed the windows the night before and the smells, any smell, remained for long.

Still, Gibbs wasn't worried. It wasn't the first time someone had come in his house while he wasn't there. The fact that he was rude enough to look around changed nothing. Nothing to worry about. Except that there was something to worry about and he noticed it as he climbed the stairs and went back to the kitchen. A note on the bench and typed letters took him to a small journey back in time.

_**He Will Pay!**_

That note evoked more than one questions in Gibbs mind. Who was "he"? Why was

"he" going to pay? And why should be any of Gibbs' concern said _**He**_, Gibbs didn't know. Of course he wondered who the man who had made the threat as well was. The only other time… no! It wasn't possible. And what was all about it? It would have been much more understandable if instead of "he" was a "she" and he would have called any woman he had any kind of affair that he could consider, even for one minute, serious and check if she was safe. But, there wasn't a "she" thus making his life more difficult.

He went up to his bedroom and the same smell hit him fully along with another one he didn't really want to ponder about it. He looked closely the sheets and saw they were clean and he was certain there'd be no fingerprints. He couldn't believe it. There was another note attached on his pillow. HIS pillow!

_**We Belong Together!**_

He had a stalker! And he didn't only have a stalker, he had a male stalker who apparently thought that an innocent "_**he**_" was going to pay about something that only existed in the lunatic's mind. Gibbs' cool gaze took everything in. then he called DiNozzo and Ducky and on second thought McGee too. He needed his agents to help him collect evidence and he wanted to make sure Ducky was alright while thinking who the man in danger because of him was and if his stalker could indeed be the one he thought. But that was impossible. He should have been in prison. Unless….

And Tim wasn't answering his mobile.


	2. Chapter 1

_**I use a man and not a woman to make it creepier. ****It's not a slash story (even though you'll see in other stories I have no problem with slash. It' just that this one isn't!).**_

**Chapter 1**

_May 1990_

'I'm not so certain about this, Jethro.' The day was magnificent. The trees held last night's drops of water and the sun was reflected through them; it was the absolute beauty of nature. But Shannon was only staring at her husband. Hard! With a certain kind of affection Gibbs had only seen in those green eyes. 'Would it be alright if me and Kelly stay down here while you…' Shannon's blazing hair was moving by the morning breeze and Gibbs wanted to put his fingers through it, the soft locks of his wife's hair were his best pass time. He could spend hours just watching the brilliant colour that changed in the sun and dark. Well, not really, but he was certain if he had been lazy he would.

'What are you talking about Shannon? Of course you and Kelly will stay here. I'm going climbing, not you!' Even the thought of his family in danger was enough to take them back home and lock them inside never letting them out just to keep them safe. And climbing could go to hell. He was in the Navy for heaven's sake, he could go swimming! There was no need to start taking new dangerous sports at his old age! He saw her shinny smile directed at him and he just knew she had followed his train of thought. Then, her lips touched his in a chaste kiss.

'OK, since we agreed on that! Go and have fun!' What was going on? Kids could only start the sport at seven and Kelly wasn't even six yet. Apparently Shannon was scared for herself. He took Kelly in his arms and twirled her around before leaving her at her mother's care as always.

'Go with Mom, alright?' He kissed her brow but her arms were still wrapped around his neck.

'But I want to come with you! I want to go climbing.' Her eyes travelled between her father's eyes and the mountain that stood proudly in front of them. 'We're going climbing!'

'I'm going, sweetheart. You stay here with Mom.' It wasn't easy to convince her but in the end he left, leaving her in her Mother's arms. And that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His girls! Even the easiest things turn tricky when a child is involved. Later on he wished to never have gone climbing, to have stayed there and spent the whole day with them. Not for any other reason but because he had come face to face with death and his girls were close enough to see it. Then again if he wasn't there many people would have died.

One after the other the climbers were slowly but steadily going up. Gibbs was enthralled by the experience. He felt free and it was so refreshing. He had noticed that the young children were differently secured and it did surprise him that they were taking the same route as adults. There was obviously some preparation on that path up though. He let his worry calm. He wasn't that close to the kids after all and had some kind of chaperones.

Not everything goes the way it's wanted though so last night's heavy rain had caused a number of problems on the rocks. Debris and rocks were loosened and fall on a pair of climbers above Gibbs and lost their balance. The ropes could hold them but the comps hadn't been made as thoroughly as they were said. It was some kind of an upright domino.

A voice from next to Gibbs shouted.

'Dad!' It was painfully scared and Gibbs turned to look at the kid who appeared to be closer to him that he originally thought. It was a kid, a boy who looked up frightened of what he might see. His Dad was up there and he was in danger. Gibbs used his training and well fit body to climb faster and was capable to save two of the men. The climber who came behind him helped him and soon they had the two injured men in steady ground, doctors around them.

Another problem was that they side wasn't the only place that there was a shift and the injured people were at least five and Gibbs was certain there was dead ones as well. He inwardly hoped the kid's dad was ok.

He got up and stretched his body to lighten the tension. He turned around to collide on another man. His eyes locked with the other's for a few seconds. He was the man who had helped him save the injured. The adrenaline after his successful attempt was high and the only person to show him any kind of emotion was that man who was standing right in front of him, a strange look in the blue eyes. He was young, early twenties or so. A kid really himself and he had helped him.

'Are you alright?' The young man asked him and Gibbs was startled out of his reverie.

'Yes, I'm fine. How about you?' The man nodded never taking his eyes off Gibbs.

'Thanks for the help.' Jethro said and offered his hand to the other man. If that moment knew what was going to happen in the future he'd never had answered the man's question.

'I'm Eugene Simmons. Gene for my friends…' The young man's blue eyes sparkled but Gibbs didn't notice.

'Jethro Gibbs.' He said indifferently. He only wanted to find his wife and daughter and get the hell out of there. Kelly shouldn't be there. He looked and managed to see them about less that half a mile away being hidden now and then by people who were running around trying to see if their loved ones were alive or injured. A hand on his arm made him turn around his expression a bit angry because he thought it was that guy again. What was his name again? What he saw was a pair of teary, green eyes in a pale thin face looking expectantly up at him. The same boy from before, a kid of eleven or maybe twelve not really a teenager yet hugged him tightly and he was happy to return that hug. He did remember the sound of his voice when he had screamed for his Father. Had he saved him?

'Thank you!' The kid said in a small voice trembling from the shock or the cold. Gibbs wasn't sure which one it was; the day wasn't as hot as that same morning. He gave a tentative smile at the kid now knowing he had indeed saved his Dad. Another hand on his shoulder made him turn to come face to face with…. Eugene. Again when he turned back the kid had already left.

'Are you alright?' He repeated the same question from earlier and Gibbs wondered why he was so interested in his well being.

'I'm not the one hurt or injured, Eugene.' He said gravely looking at the place of the tragedy. 'Thank you…' He wasn't really keen on learning who that man was and what he wanted from him. 'I need to find my wife and daughter.' A look of disappointment crossed the handsome face but Gibbs let it pass as he left him and walked fast to find Shannon.

He stopped suddenly when he saw the boy from earlier kneeling down trying to breathe. He crouched down and put his hand on the kid's shoulder.

'Hey kid! You OK?' Red rimmed, pained eyes turned on him and the small head nodded.

'I… I'll be fine. Don't worry, Sir. I j…just need t…to find my parents.' Shannon with Kelly in her arms came close to Gibbs and he held them tight for a while before returning his attention to the boy.

'Come on. I'll help you.' The boy stood and he lost his balance. Gibbs caught him before collapsing and put his arms under his knees and back. He wasn't going to let him walk. 'Let's find a doctor first for you young man.' A pair of blue eyes stared at them with jealousy.

* * *

_Present time 2007_

Tim McGee had an almost perfect day. Their case was solved quickly enough; work was like every other day, a bit of bickering coming and going, Ziva and Tony flirting shamelessly not even realizing what they were doing, Gibbs invading his personal space like always, him trying to see the reason behind it and failing and so on and so on. The perfect ending was his date! A date with Lorraine; fair beautiful non dangerous, geeky Lorraine. OK maybe the beauty was really in the eye of the beholder and Lorri was not as geeky as him but she was looking at him with a certain kind of admiration. He caused his head an actual ache in his attempt to remember the last –_or the first maybe?_- time that someone else had looked at him like that and no! his memory _wasn't_ helpful at all. Oh well he could live with that for as long as Lori kept looking at him that way. And truth was she was a bright, young woman with her mind put to become a university professor. Her slim figure, long legs and arms could easily equalize the lack in fashion knowledge that made her look at least eight years younger than she really was, in that long dress. That wasn't a bad thing for her but when he, a thirty year old man was going out on a date with a woman who looked in late teens at the very best, well then people would start looking strangely at them but he couldn't made himself care. Tim should really consider the fact he looked younger than he was too, but sometimes his mind failed him. What was good was that he had a great evening and a great time too. No Abby, no lunatics wanting to kill him. All was nice.

Except for that guy who had sat next to them. Tim got the shivers as he remembered that. He was a very –_if he could say that_ – handsome man in his late thirties or early forties, about 1.85 cm tall, lean and fit with dark brown hair and blue sparkling eyes not really hidden behind the reading metallic-rimmed glasses. And he was staring at him; at Tim! He wasn't looking at Lorrie, oh no! he had his eyes glued on him. And Tim knew that look, he had seen a lot of times before but never directed at him and certainly not by a man. Of course the stranger hadn't done anything and he didn't even look gay. Then Tim smiled at his own stupid, ridiculous thinking. As if gay men looked differently than straight ones. That was really a myth and only a number of homosexual men were "campy" enough to be recognized on a crowd. The man from earlier that evening was striking and oozed power. So maybe Tim was wrong in his assumption. What did Gibbs always say? "Never assume'!

His phone rang and before the answering machine took over he answered it himself. No reply came back but the line was still open. Tim tried again and a male voice with an accent, not really foreign but still not local either, responded.

'Sorry. I probably called the wrong number.'

'That's alright. Goodnight.' Tim said politely and hanged the phone. The he called Sarah to talk with his sister and learn her latest news, inform her about his successful date. After that he went to the bathroom not listening to his mobile ringing.

* * *

He silently cursed himself. In all the weeks he had been watching Jethro and his team he had never taken the time to actually see behind the obvious. If he had he wouldn't have gone to Gibbs' house; he wouldn't have given them the chance to realise something's going on. Oh well, he had to live with it. How strange life is. It changes from one second to the other…

His plans had taken a different direction. He never would have thought, not even that morning, that after all these years he'd find someone better, someone pure and beautiful that hadn't gotten sullied neither by society nor by his job. He may had started his day at Jethro's house; Jethro Gibbs may had had his absolute affection and attention for the last seventeen years but, boy, had he been wrong! Jethro Gibbs was only the means to bring him to his one true soul mate; Timothy McGee, the boy with the big, green eyes who owed him his life. The smile at the handsome face was angelic before turning to predatory. Tim McGee was his and Tim had been his for the last seventeen years. He just had been too enthralled by Jethro's charisma to realize it. But it was due time to take what was his and treasure him for the rest of their lives.

* * *

_Note: What I use for Simmons' condition:_

_**Erotomania**__ is a type of delusion in which the affected person believes that another person, usually a stranger or famous person, is in love with him or her. The illness often occurs during psychosis, especially in patients with schizophrenia or bipolar mania_

_During an erotomanic psychosis, the patient believes that a "secret admirer" is declaring his or her affection to the patient, often by special glances, signals, telepathy, or messages through the media. Usually the patient then returns the perceived affection by means of letters, phone calls, gifts, and visits to the unwitting recipient._

_The core symptom of the disorder is that the sufferer holds an unshakable belief that another person is secretly in love with him or her. In some cases, the sufferer may believe several people at once are "secret admirers." The sufferer may also experience other types of delusions concurrently with erotomania, such as delusions of reference, wherein the perceived admirer secretly communicates his or her love by subtle methods such as body posture, arrangement of household objects, and other seemingly innocuous acts. Erotomanic delusions are typically found as the primary symptom of a delusional disorder or in the context of schizophrenia and may be treated with atypical antipsychotics.  
From wikipedia  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony and Ziva were surprised to hear from their Boss so late at night. After all, it was Friday night and they usually, unless they had a case to solve, had those evenings all to themselves. It was a good thing that it had _happened_ to be together when Gibbs called so they left their drinks just as they had arrived and drove to Gibbs' house.

'Any idea of what might have happened?' Ziva asked worried. It wasn't often that Gibbs was asking for a private meeting.

'I don't have a clue, Ziva. It must be something serious for him to call us this late at night. Probably he just got home too.' Tony hadn't left Ziva drive, for obvious reasons, so he was drumming his hands on the steering wheel. He didn't want to admit it but he was way too curious about what Gibbs wanted them for and if he had called the others too.

Abby and Ducky were indeed at Jethro's house already when they arrived. They only one missing was Tim.

'Hey Boss! What is going on? Do we have a nightly barbeque or something?'

'Not exactly, DiNozzo. Gibbs said cryptically.

The place looked as immaculate as ever as if no one actually lived there. Tony often wondered if his Boss lived in the basement along with his boats.

'Gibbs, are you going to tell us what we're looking for?' Ziva was the first to lose patience and ask what everyone wanted to know.

'Really, Gibbs, what is going on here? Why did you call us?' Abby was as always exuberant but her deeply scientific mind was trying to see what was hidden in plain view. Ducky was worried and silent. Gibbs tried to call Tim once again.

'McGee where were you?' Gibbs laughed at the peculiar noises his agent did. 'Did I wake you up McGee?' apparently the answer was positive because Gibbs told him to take coffee and join the rest of them. 'Come on McGee, wake up and hurry!' he turned around to see everyone watching him and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He wasn't repeating the same story twice.

_May 1990_

It was right before Gibbs had gone to the Gulf; a whole summer just for him and his family. They knew things were difficult and the escalation was going to come soon enough, but just like everyone who would be forced to leave his family, he kept everything inside. It wasn't that Shannon didn't know. He saw her looking worriedly in the horizon and he often walked to her and hugged her from behind, her back leaning on his chest, saying nothing and everything at the same time.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. One smile and everything was forgotten. They were young; they had and loved each other and Kelly. Nothing else mattered.

'How's my hero today?' Gibbs looked at her and sighed.

'If I wasn't there yesterday that boy could have lost his father…'

'But you were there, Jethro. You were and that kid has still got his family. And his health.' She smiled impishly. 'And you've got a fan.' Gibbs growled and she laughed. 'Oh come one, you should feel flattered.'

'He wasn't leaving me alone. He tagged behind us.'

'For a moment there I thought he was going to take the kid out of your arms.'

'It's not funny. What was wrong with the guy?'

'He's young, Jethro, You've got strength. Nothing's wrong with him admiring you. Maybe he'd like to be like you in ten years or so.'

'You think?' Gibbs wasn't certain it was only that, but he hoped Shannon was right in her guess. 'He seemed weird to me. Do you think we did well leaving him alone with the kid?'

'Leroy Jethro Gibbs! What are you talking about? There were doctors all around that child and Kelly had been shocked enough. I'm sure the kid is fine with his family right now.' Gibbs still wasn't certain. When the doctor had asked if anyone could stay with the child until they find his family he wanted to stay and make sure he was alright but Kelly was feeling sick. He had then looked at Eugene,… Gene… whatever and the young man said he'd stay. That moment Jethro was relieved but now he wondered about the child's safety and the reason behind Simmons' proposal.

'We don't even know the kid's name to check on him.'

'I'm sure he's fine. What do you say we take Kelly and go for a long walk… hm?'

'Sure!'

Ten minutes later they were walking down the street with Kelly wanting to sit on her Dad's shoulders.

'Tell you what.' He crouched right in front of her. 'You walk now and when you get tired, really, really tired I'll take you.' She seemed uncertain. 'In the meantime we'll eat ice cream.' Eyes identical to his lightened up.

'Yes! I want strawberry, banana and chocolate.'

'Who's exactly spoiling her, Mr. Gibbs?' Shannon then asked continuing a forgotten from two days ago conversation.

'Oh I do, you do, everyone does.'

A pair of beautiful blue eyes was staring at them silently begging Gibbs to turn around and see him. The night before had been a revelation for the lonely young man who didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. "Jethro Gibbs; such a fitting name. for a moment the night before he had been jealous the boy had stolen Jethro's attention from him but he knew Gibbs cared for him. That made him strong. That gave him a new purpose.

* * *

_Present day_

His mobile ring tone woke him up and that was a good thing. No! really; he had forgotten the last time he had that nightmare. The fear was still lurking inside him. The heights was a fear he'd never overcome. Or maybe it wasn't the height that scared him, but the falling.

He checked the ID caller. Gibbs.

'Boss? I'm home. I was… uh…' what he could say? Sorry I was having a nightmare of falling off a mountain? 'Yes, but what can I do for you? What is it?' He yawned even though sleep was not his first priority that moment. He wasn't going to sleep for a lot of time so it was actually a blessing Gibbs wanted him. 'OK, Boss. See you in a while.' He didn't question, didn't ask to know what the necessity was. If Gibbs wants him, his assistance, he'll have it! It was one thing he had learned for the last five years to never question.

Nightmare still in mind he got up and got dressed. The promising evening had changed into a wearing night. He was used to it. He grabbed his mobile, keys and jacket and headed out of the safety of his home.

Gene had camped outside Tim's house waiting for the younger man to come out. He was certain Gibbs would call him. Gibbs and Tim, the first time it was the boy who had taken Jethro away from Gene. He'd been damned if he let Gibbs take away the boy from him. He remained inside his car looking at the tall, lean man going to his car, confident in his long beige overcoat. He had a feeling of déjà vu as he was sitting there watching in the shadows. But if he had been caught in the past it was only because he was young and impatient. Now he knew how to wait and treasure every moment until he the time was right to take, even though he was certain Tim would see the right of his actions and accept him easily.

For a moment there he thought he saw the green eyes looking at him. Yes, Tim knew and welcomed him.

* * *

Tim found them all outside drinking coffee. He couldn't say if he was surprised or not seeing Tony leaning on the wall while Ziva and Ducky were sitting drinking their coffee and tea. Abby was really close to Gibbs either giving or receiving comfort; if he knew Abby he'd say both.

'Hey what is going on?'

'Gibbs got a stalker.' Abby said and Tim blinked. He didn't listen well, right? His eyes turned up to Gibbs.

'Yep, I've got a stalker! He came into the house, strolled in my rooms, touched… everything and left threatening notes.'

'He threatened you?'

'No, not Jethro.' Ducky said and four pair of eyes turned on the older man, who apparently knew more about this whole story than they did. 'He threatened someone who he thought is close to Gibbs….' Tim blinked again. Someone close to Gibbs. Close as…? Ah

'A woman then!' He said.

'A woman what, McGee?' Gibbs asked and thrown Tim on a loop wondering what his Boss meant.

'Both your stalker and… whoever the notes are for…?' At the last moment he turned his answer into a question and Gibbs laughed.

'Well, no.' he handed over the notes to Tony and Tim took a step to see them too and their eyes widened. Tony tried not to laugh but Tim seemed worried.

'So, Boss, she thinks you've got a significant "he" other?'

'Who's "she", DiNozzo?' Tony indicated the notes. 'Oh he's a "he" too.' And Gibbs thought he had used the pronouns way too much for one day.

'He's a guy?' Tim's eyes bulged in a comic way.

'Are you sure it's not some kind of prank, Boss?'

'Did you do it, DiNozzo?' Tony shook his head. 'I didn't think so. No, it's not a prank and it's not the first time it happened. First I want you to collect evidence and  
then I'll tell you more.' And he did tell them about the hero worship a twenty plus year old had on him about twenty years ago when they went to NCIS later on the same night to continue their search and check the evidence.

'Is it possible to be the same person?' Abby asked. Tim ran on his computer waiting for a name to start his search.

'Eugene Simmons.'

'What kind of a name is that? Tony said.

'He'd been staying outside my house for hours, follow me every where I'd go. In the beginning I hadn't noticed him until he started sending letters.'

'Did you go to the police, Boss?'

'Yes, but what could they do? He hadn't done anything wrong. There was absolutely no threat in his letters and he was of a very rich family. Not a fine specimen to arrest. Until he did became dangerous. He came into my house when I wasn't there and tried to talk with Shannon.' They all knew how much Gibbs should be hurting only telling it. 'He tried to convince her to leave me. His letters to me were inexplicable. I remember he wrote that I needed him just as much as he needed me. That we were made to complete each other. And that I knew it.' Gibbs raised his arms up.' Don't ask me. The man was insane. They he tried to kill himself. That was when he was arrested.'

'Here it says he was admitted to a hospital for sixteen months and nothing else. There's not even a photo of him.

'How did he look like Gibbs?' Ziva asked.

'Tall, thin, dark hair, blue eyes. Shannon said he looked like me! But he wasn't.'

* * *

He had returned to his place. His eyes roamed into every little thing he had gathered for Gibbs and his team the last year and got lost looking on Tim. A recent photograph and one from the time he had started working with Gibbs. He wondered about their relationship. Had he been wrong? Was Jethro only trying to protect him as he had done all those years ago? Yes, that was definitely it! Tim would have been waiting for him; he could see it in the green eyes. The way he looked at him in the café shop; the way their eyes were on each other. The girl didn't matter. He knew it and Tim knew it.

He made a phone call and lay down on a bed. The slow jazz tunes flooded the big house. Everything was covered. Tonight would be the night. He was going to meet Tim.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter **__**3**_

He got up and had a quick cold shower. He was overly excited and felt something he hadn't in years. He was optimistic. Tim would understand. He could see the compassion and love in those bright, green eyes. Tim wasn't going to fail him. He put on a pair of black trousers and a blue shirt and stared at the mirror. He couldn't believe it, but he was nervous, like the first time he had gone on a date twenty two years ago. He was seventeen and the girl, what was her name? Veronique? Yes, that was it! Everyone called her Vero. That girl was a man eater and Gene only knew about books and reading that period. She had been a true shock. No holding back at all. She wanted him, she had to have him. It was simple as that. Well. He hadn't complained either. Veronique was an extremely beautiful woman. He smiled bitterly at himself.

After that night he kept himself away from companies and people of his age. He couldn't explain the reason. Every time he was in a company he was sarcastic and, unfortunately enough, no one contradicted him because no one could understand the sarcasm. It was really pathetic.

The thirty nine year old man who was staring back at him had nothing in common with the seventeen year old kid who had gone on a date and was out all night. He was confident. Truth was, everyone turned to look at him, both men and women. He looked at his wrist watch; it was time. He prayed that he'd find Tim and that Gibbs hadn't kept him more than necessary. How things changes in just one moment? It was amazing. Two days ago he thought his dream would come true and Gibbs would see the truth. But that man was always wise. He knew Gene belonged with Tim, that's why he had never accepted Gene's affection. The bitterness changed into acceptance and made the already handsome face seem beautiful.

* * *

'Jethro, do you think it's wise to return home?' Gibbs looked at Ducky from over his reading glasses.

'Why not, Duck?'

'Maybe he's dangerous.' Tim, Tony and Ziva were listening to the conversation from their desks. It have been a long day and they hadn't find anything. They only had the notes so they knew they had to stay close to Gibbs.

'Oh he is dangerous but I think I'll be able to keep my virtue intact…' Despite the seriousness of the situation Tony laughed at the comment.

'I'll stay with the Boss tonight, Ducky, and we're not going to leave him alone.' Gibbs didn't know if he should be flattered or insulted. He definitely didn't need bodyguards.

'Boss, we're not coming as bodyguards.' Tim was the one who had caught his thought strangely enough.'

'No, McGee?"

'No! We just think it will be better if he decides to pay a visit not to be alone.' It was making sense.

'At least your coffee is drinkable, McGee!'

'Oh Boss. Are you saying mine is not?'

'It hurts my teeth DiNozzo!' Tony put his hand on top of his heart and pretended to be insulted. 'It was nice enough to find something to do on a day with no case, don't you think?'

So, after one of the longest days in the job, mostly because they had no success in anything, Eugene Simmons did not exist as far as they were concerned, Gibbs had enough of all of them so he dismissed them and sent them home to get some rest. Tim was sleeping on top of his keyboard; Gibbs was certain Tim was the only individual who could do so while Tony was sending SMSs on his mobile phone. Ziva was just playing with her hair and Gibbs himself thinking that he had worried them for no reason.

'McGee, go and wash your face before driving in the dark. You seem like you're going to sleep on your feet.' Tim was really stumbling on his feet.

Ten minutes later, wide awake but not less tired he was on the road heading home. The day's activities played one after the other in his mind. Gibbs hadn't told them how he had met the Simmons guy only that one fine day he started stalking him claiming to be his one true love. Tim wondered what kind of illness could make a person react like that. He inwardly felt sorry for both Gibbs and his family and Simmons. Apparently he was delusional.

He reached his house and pulled over watching the time; it was too late. He had to sleep and he had to sleep soon. There went his thoughts about writing today. He wanted to make some research about the psychological causes that "pushed" someone to become a stalker. So many famous people had one, David Caruso being the latest example. Now, why would anyone like to stalk and send threat letters to an actor was something he wasn't ready to understand. He had a vague memory reading somewhere that John Lennon's murderer was a stalker, so all things considered this could end deadly.

He left his car and decided to walk to a nearby, all night open shop to buy toothpaste. He hadn't washed his teeth since Gibbs' nightly call. As he was walking slowly he heard some noises and harsh whispers and saw a group of people standing close to the wall. He saw his watch and then them seeing that four men had pushed another man? woman? on the wall. He pulled his gun and made his presence known.

'NCIS, step away from the wall.' Two of the men started walking threatingly towards him but seeing his weapon and his stance they ran away. He would have followed them, but he saw their victim sagging down on the ground. He ran to him and crouched down next to him. He turned him around to see the damage and came face to face with the same man from the coffee shop. His eyes were closed and his lips bloody but there was no mistaking him.

'Sir?' He asked checking his body for wounds and he saw him opening his eyes. 'We need to take you to a hospital.' A hand grabbed his and he saw him shaking his head negatively. He tried to sit up and Tim tried to stop him.

'Hey, watch out. Maybe you have a serious injury.'

'No, I'm fine. They just hit my head on the wall in their attempt to steal my wallet.' He said and managed to sit straight. 'Thank you by the way.' Tim gave him a cleenex and the other man cleaned his bruised mouth of the blood.

'Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital.'

'Yes, I'm fine.' To prove his point he stood up with Tim's arms still around him as he tried to get up. The stranger seemed to take the first good look around him and on Tim. His eyes suddenly lighten up in recognition.

'Hey, I know you! You were at the same café as me a couple of days ago…. With a lovely lady.' He added as an afterthought. Tim relaxed a bit.

'Yes.'

'You have a gun.' The stranger said with a slight accusative in his voice. Tim knew not all people were fond of weapons and surely he wouldn't have been either if they weren't part of his job.

'Yes, I'm an Agent.' The man's blue eyes widen in surprise despite the bruise forming on his cheek.

'You don't seem the type. FBI?'

'NCIS.'

'Well, you did save me so should do not fear for any complaints at this ungodly hour.' He reached his hand to Tim, a feat really since they were standing really close to one another. "I'm Scott McBride by the way.' Tim returned the handshake.

'Timothy McGee. Do you live around here?' He was tired and he wanted to sleep. The sooner this Scott guy was in his home the sooner he could go to sleep.

'Yes. I'm moved recently. I'm only a block away really.'

'You sure you don't need a doctor?'

'Yes, I had worse in shaving.' He said with a smile and Tim needed to believe him. Spending his night escorting him in a hospital was physically above him. Not that he wouldn't do it if he saw an emergency.

Five minutes later he had him outside his apartment, checking for the last time if he was really alright and biding him goodnight. If Scott's hand remained longer wrapped around his own he didn't notice it.

'See you around, Tim.' The sleep hungry brain didn't notice how his name had been shortened by the stranger.

'Yes, good night, Mr. McBride' Then of course the injured man said to call him Scott, Tim didn't really care and twenty minutes later he was in his bed, freshly showered, toothpaste forgotten.

* * *

Gene entered his newly rented apartment and dropped the keys on the table. Everything had gone great. He had seen Tim, he had touched him and Tim had rushed to his rescue. He took off his clothes inspecting his bruises. He sighed at a rather large one on his abdomen but it could have been worse. He had told them to make it look real and he couldn't complain about that. He took off his clothes and went to the bathroom.

Under the hot water he let his mind go to back to everything that had taken place the last hour or so. If he was to have any doubts about him and Tim belonging together they were now gone. There he was coming to his side, scaring his assailants away and then kneeling down next to him, touching his body in that gentle way. He wanted to grab the younger man in his arms and never let him go. But it wasn't the right time. He didn't want to scare him away.

He got out of the bathroom and he lay on the bed, towel wrapped around his waist. He was in a bit of pain but it was worth it to feel Tim's hand with his own. Nothing a couple of aspirins couldn't help him with. He was certain Tim also knew they belonged together. That's why he insisted on taking him to a hospital. His other half wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. A smile came to his face as he remembered how nicely their bodies fit together when he helped him stand, how great was the sensation of those long arms around him, keeping him steady. With that in thought he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gibbs couldn't sleep. Tony was in the guest room supposedly keeping an eye open for his Boss' protection. But he couldn't sleep at all. That wasn't new exactly but that night he was not dwelling over the past happiness but the new danger in his life. He sat on the steps on his front door wondering about the man who was in danger because of him. Well because of Simmons, but still if the man hadn't met Gibbs they wouldn't be in this predicament now. In the dark of night, in the loneliness of his house everything seemed gloomier and the hazard more real than ever.

He tried to remember every little detail from the past that was hidden in his memories. How had Gene behaved? Whom had he threatened? Who had he been jealous of? The last one was easy. He was jealous of Shannon but neither Shannon nor Kelly was there any longer. A pang, a sharp pain was always there in his heart every time he remembered his family. But at the moment he had to save the person who was in danger so he pushed himself to think harder.

**_June 1990_**

It was late in the evening and Gibbs was walking home when he spotted a man watching him not twenty metres away from him. He instantly recognized the lanky figure and the shy stance. He went to him.

'What do you want here?' He asked him rudely. Blue eyes looked up at his face and a tentative smile made his stalker look even younger. Jethro took a deep breath. It wouldn't help anyone to hit this boy. How old was he? Twenty? Maybe Shannon was right and he was only looking for a male figure in his life.

'You.' Came the reply with a soft, calm voice.

'Why?' He sat on a bench nearby in an attempt to solve this one and for all. The kid looked at him surprised.

'What do you mean why? We belong together.' So much for looking a male life exemplar.

'In case you haven't noticed I have a great family that I love. And you're not a part of it.' He got up and started to walk away.

'Jethro. I know you love your family but it's not the same as us. You know we were meant to meet that night. And if that kid hadn't stolen your attention you'd have stayed with me.'

Gibbs had left him there walking to his home and locking the door behind him. Shannon had looked at him with a knowing smile and had wrapped her arms around his waist.

'He will go away. You'll see.'

_**Present day**_

Gibbs' eyes opened widely. The kid. That was it! Simmons was jealous of the boy he had saved that night. But if he couldn't find that boy back then how could he even start looking for him now? He closed his eyes trying to remember how he looked like but the only thing that came into his mind was a light, long, thin body and a pair of teary, big green eyes. A pair of green eyes so similar to… oh no! It couldn't be! Could it?


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

Tim woke groggily to his alarm clock and shut it off, thinking that maybe another shower will help him deal with the coming of a new day. He instantly thought of what had happened the previous days and wondered how Gibbs could be so cool about his ordeal. He couldn't start thinking of what might feel to have a stranger following your every move.

Returning from the bathroom he had saw he had a voice message on his mobile from Gibbs.

"Don't stop anywhere; don't talk to anyone, just drive to work the soonest possible.' He re heard the message for a third and a fourth time but it still made no sense so he decided to call his Boss.

"Gibbs.' Came the expecting grumpy response.

'Boss?' Tim asked and Gibbs didn't let him say anything else.

'McGee, drive the soonest possible at the Yard and don't stop to speak with anyone….' He seemed to be thinking for a while and before Tim found anything to say he continued. 'Did anything strange happen last night?'

'What? Umm… not really. Some men were trying to rob a neighbour but I got there on time and I stopped them. What's wrong Boss? Are you and Tony OK?'

'We're fine McGee. Just do as I say. Do you think you can't follow those simple orders and would we have to come over there to take you with us?'

'No, Boss. I won't stop anywhere.'

'OK, see you in an hour.'

He wondered what Gibbs might want to say to him as he walked back to the bathroom to wash his teeth, only now remembering he hadn't buy any toothpaste the night before. He strolled to the kitchen turning on the coffee machine and taking some baking soda with him to at least attempt to wash his teeth with it. His teeth might have been cleaned but his stomach didn't really agree with his method. Making a face, he spit the water and got dressed before making his coffee and heading to his car. From the looks of it, it was going to be just another big day. He took a sip from his coffee. Bitter and strong, just like he liked to start his day. Now if he only had something to eat too. He thought for a moment to not listen to Gibbs and stop over at a bakery but he changed his mind. His Boss' fury was worst than a protesting stomach. Any time!

On his way to his car, he came face to face with last night's stranger.

'Mr. McGee, good morning.' The man, -Scott, was it?- said good naturally.

'Good morning.' Tim said absent mindly while trying to balance his coffee, his coat and attempting to take off his car keys from his back pack.

'Do you need any help there?'

'No, thank you.' He said looking up for the first time seeing the bruise formed in the handsome face. A face that for the first time Tim realized was familiar; as if he had seen him before. He dismissed the idea as ridiculous. He had seen him before the evening with Lorri. 'How do you feel today?'

'Fine.' The other said with a grin. 'Thanks to you. I wondered if I could treat you a coffee? As a thank you for last night.'

'That's not necessary.' The other's man face fell and Tim felt guilty. He was only trying to be polite and he was downright rude. 'I need to hurry to work. Some other time.' He said opening the door of his car.

'Sure. See you later.' His mind at Gibbs' words he never noticed the crestfallen look on the other man's face or the determination that replaced it.

* * *

'Um Boss? What's wrong?' Tony asked as he entered Gibbs' kitchen to find coffee already made. 'Did I miss anything? Why did you call McGee?'

'Did you sleep well, Tony?' Gibbs asked with a fake sweet look making Tony not to know how to answer.

'Yes, Boss?'

'So did you protect me all night?' Gibbs asked again no hiding the smirk from his face this time. 'Hurry up, DiNozzo. We have work to do.' Tony served himself a cup of coffee that he spit on his first sip.

'Um boss how can you drink this thing?'

'It's called coffee DiNozzo.'

'I sincerely doubt it…' Tony murmured as he got ready to leave.

* * *

Tim entered the bullpen first, his team members still not there. He turned on his computer and waited for them to arrive. Gibbs and Tony arrived together with Ziva and as Tim looked up he saw Gibbs talking to him.

'Ducky's. Now.' Sometimes the eloquence of the man was astonishing. 'Ziva, you call Abby, too.' He said and turned around to go see the Director before heading down at the Autopsy room himself finding everyone waiting for him.

'Jethro, you have gathered us all here. Would you like to tell us if you have any news?'

'Where's Palmer, Ducky?' He asked instead making the Doctor sigh.

'Not here I'm afraid.. he was having a class to attend. Did you need him here too?'

'No, better this way.'

'Gibbs, does this have anything to do with your stalker?' Abby asked taking a step closer to him and engulfing him in her arms. Gibbs returned the hug. Not that he could do otherwise and then stepped back looking at everyone, his eyes roaming until they reached Tim, who looked pale and tired.

'Nothing new Abs. I just want to tell you something I left of my story yesterday; how I got to meet Simmons all those years ago, see if we've got any memory stirrings.' He said, his eyes never leaving Tim's, who fidgeted nervously in his spot under his Boss' stare. 'So, it all started when I with Shannon and Kelly went for rock climbing. The girls decided not to follow me, after all Kelly was too young so she couldn't do it either way and I was alone. It was nice and fun up until the moment…'

'…Someone's rope broke and several men were in danger of falling.' Tim continued for him, finally understanding the reason behind Gibbs' stare. Gibbs nodded at him.

'Hey, McGee how did you know?' Ziva asked.

'It was bound to happen of course. Sylvester Stalone in…. hey Probie have you seen it too?' Ducky remained silent in all that time while he was waiting for both men to say what they had to say. For once Abby seemed to agree with him so she punched Tony on the shoulder to make him stop.

'Hey, will you let them explain what is going on?'

'No ,Tony, I haven't seen anything. I was there. My Dad and I had gone for climbing as well…'

'Oh come on now Probie? You…?' A head slap from Gibbs was enough to stop his talking.

'It was the guy above my Dad whose rope was broken and as he fell he took four other men with him. I lost my balance and got hurt on my ribs causing me an asthma crisis and I didn't know if my Dad was well or not until I saw a man trying to save him.. And then…' He said with a small smile.

'You stumbled upon me. 'Gibbs said and Tim was no longer the man he worked under his orders for the last three and more years; it was the kid whose father he had saved that day. He grabbed Tim and pulled him in a hug under the shocked eyes of his co workers. 'I and Shannon wanted to see you the next day but we didn't know your name and no one could help us find you.' Tim returned the hug pleased he could thank him just one more time. It was Tony who brought up the important stuff in surface again.

'Um… OK, so you saved Probie's Dad's life and you just remembered one another…. What's this got to do with Simmons?'

'I met him that day too. He offered to stay with Tim until the Officers could find his parents. Do you remember that Tim?' Gibbs asked.

'Um… not really, everything's bleary of that day. Some things I remember and some things I don't. And after I got medication for the asthma I was rather doped for a while. I do remember someone watching after me, but that's it. My Dad came soon after that.' He looked at Gibbs again. 'So what does Simmons want from me?'

'I think the notes are referred to you.' Gibbs said frankly and Tim took a step behind putting some space between himself and his Boss.

'What are you saying Jethro? Is this Simmons fellow jealous of Timothy.'

'One of the times he had stalked me and tried to talk with me he had told me that if the kid… kid being McGee, wasn't there I would have stayed with him.'

'So you think Timothy's in danger?' the team leader was not looking at Ducky anymore but at the man in question.

'Yes.'

'Oh come on, guys, that's ridiculous. Why should he be jealous of me?'

'He's got mental issues, Timothy. If he was jealous of you when you were a kid and now, after all these years, he finds you working with Jethro, well, yes, I have to agree with him. Simmons' mind can create any kind of stories and believe them for true.' Tim wasn't ready to agree on that just yet so Gibbs took over.

'You stay here and try to see if you can find anything new on Simmons. I talked with the Director before coming here. Jenny said she'll give us the day unless we have a new case. Tim, you're with me.' He said and dragged the younger man with him.

Gibbs and McGee sat together on a table outside a coffee shop, Gibbs ordering breakfasts for both of them.

'You didn't eat today, did you?' Tim shook negatively his head and when the waiter returned Gibbs pushed the place in front of his young agent and ordered him to eat. Tim wondered if he had just entered the Twilight Zone. Gibbs was treating him like a child.

'So, now what?' Tom asked after eating some scrambled eggs.

'Now you come to stay with me until you have Simmons under arrest.

'Ummm, Boss won't this make him believe he's right?' He asked and Gibbs looked at him not following. 'About his assumption. About us!' Gibbs couldn't put himself to care of what that man was able of believing.

'Do you actually care, McGee? That man isn't stable so I couldn't give a damn as long as you are all safe.'

'You're right, I guess. But I 'm going to see Sarah this evening and then coming to you… After all, I'm tonight's night watcher' He said with a small smile. Gibbs paid for their breakfast, not listening any if his Agent's protests and they returned back to their work to listen to their colleagues' unsuccessful progress.

* * *

Gene was up early that day standing outside Tim's apartment waiting for the younger man to come down. He had to meet him and get to know him better and then Tim would be ready to accept their destiny, he was certain of that. What he didn't expect was to see him in such a hurry. It didn't matter thought because Tim had accepted to go on a date with him. The future was bright. So instead of having breakfast with Tim, he followed him to his work. About half an hour later he so both him and Gibbs heading to a nearby café to have the breakfast he wanted to share with Tim.

That was not good! He had to hurry up and step to plan B. There was no way to let Tim McGee slip through his fingers.

* * *

It was right after 21.00 o'clock and Gibbs was working on his boat waiting for Tim to arrive. He had left a little before six saying that Sarah needed his help on a project of hers. He permitted his mind to wander back a couple of months when Tim was ready to sacrifice his job to save his sister. It was just another side of his young agent Gibbs never expected to see. His reverie was interrupted by his mobile ringing.

'Gibbs.' He said forcefully.

'Agent Gibbs, I am Sarah McGee…' She didn't sound all that well. Actually he thought she was angry.

'Is my brother still at work? We had plans to meet me earlier and he stood me up. He's not even answering his phone.'


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter**__** 5**_

Gibbs never believed in coincidences and as he listened to the angry sister talking, he knew it wasn't the right time to start to. Sarah was blaming her brother for standing her up; she had been waiting for him in the campus cafeteria for over an hour and then directed the blame on Gibbs himself for keeping Tim at work so late. By the time he wrapped his mind around the idea that McGee for all he knew had gone missing Sarah had lost her edge.

'Hold on, Sarah. Tim left from work before six o'clock to meet you. What time had you planned on meeting?'

'Six thirty. You mean he's not with you?' A pause and then. 'So where is he?' And a rather huge turn in her way. 'Did anything happen to my brother, Agent Gibbs?' He unfortunately didn't know what had happened to the young man even though he didn't want to let him mind wander on the possible events that had deprived Sarah her evening with Tim.

'I'm not certain, Sarah, but I'll let you know as soon as I do, alright? It's probably nothing to worry about.' Even as he said it he knew it was a lie but that moment he needed to concentrate on finding McGee and not on his sister's feelings.

'Should I call our parents, Agent Gibbs? Tim never got late before.' And then she totally changed. 'I knew it. Tim would never purposely stand me up. Damn, I should have called you the first quarter he was late….'

'Sarah, Sarah, listen to me! What ever happened, we will find him, don't worry.' He hanged up on Tim's sister to call his agents and his Director. He also called Ducky. His opinion about Simmons' mental state was probably the key to find Tim on time.

What a jealous man would do to his adversary, Gibbs wondered, especially when said man wasn't all that stable and been obsessing on him for over sixteen years.

* * *

'What's going on Boss?' Tony asked as he came into the bullpen finding Ducky and Abby next to Gibbs looking worried and agitated.

'McGee's missing.'

'What? I thought that he was going to stay with you tonight….'

'He was, Tony, but he wanted to meet Sarah earlier this evening. He said his sister needed him and I let him go.' Gibbs was feeling the start of a headache. He should never had left McGee alone after he knew he was in danger. 'Sarah called me right before I called you to tell me that Tim hadn't been with her.' Ziva was the next to arrive, hair wet and dressed in baggy clothes. She listened what had happened quietly as the conversation moved on.

'Do you think Simmons got him?'

'But how? Tim's a trained agent and knew he should be careful.' Ziva was the last one to talk about being fooled by the commotion that can take place around a person and how much their reflexes can be not in their best so she didn't add anything else.

'I think Timothy is in great danger and the soonest you find him the better.'

'Why are you saying this Ducky?' Jenny came down of her Office for the first time after all this had started. Her own obsession with Le Grenouille was keeping her away from other things happening in the Agency. This time it was important though and she could see the worry on both Gibbs and Ducky's faces.

'Because Simmons thinks Timothy is what's keeping him away from his one true love. He may hurt him if he thinks he's extinguishing a danger to that love, to his passion.'

'What do we know so far then?' Jenny looked straight at Jethro's eyes wondering what else this man had to endure.

'That's our biggest problem at the moment Jen. It's like this man doesn't exist. Tim couldn't track him and now we're without him.'

'We can start searching his family. Find what we can about them since there's nothing on him.'

'That's right DiNozzo. Abby you run the search, Ziva's staying with you. Ducky, find whatever you can about this man's illusions. Tony, you're with me.'

'Where are you going, Gibbs?' Abby asked.

'McGee's place to see how exactly Simmons knew where to look for him. Hopefully we'll find a lead to follow.'

Gibbs and Tony were outside Tim's apartment in record time, even for Gibbs. The team leader was ready to break the lock when they heard noises coming from inside the flat. The two men looked at each other and instantly had their guns in hand. Tony wished that the noise inside was coming from Tim. His worry instantly provided with a story of Tim coming home and getting lost in one of his computer games forgetting his sister. He knew it wasn't to prove real but he could always hope.

As Gibbs was ready to knock the door, said door opened to show Sarah who got scared seeing the two weapons and took a hurried step back losing her balance. Gibbs reached out and steadied her while the three of them entered the apartment.

'He's not here. I called his name and looked around thinking that maybe he slipped in the bathroom….' She trailed of knowing how lame it sounded. Tim might not be the living example of grace but he was getting a lot better as the years passed. Gibbs shook his hand and looked around. It was the first time he was here, wasn't it?

'Do you have keys for Tim's place?' he asked his missing man's little sister.

'Of course.'

'Did he tell you anything that was out of the ordinary this couple of days?'

'What is going on Agent Gibbs? Where is my brother?' Sarah could see what the two men didn't want to hide anything and that worried her more.

'Sarah…'

It was around 23.00 and they didn't know how long exactly Tim had been missing. And Sarah wasn't helping.

'I called him around noon to ask him to meet me. I wanted his help with something…' her voice turned lower at the last part of her sentence as if she was ashamed for needing her big brother's assistance. Big, brown eyes turned up to look at Gibbs who had his hand on her shoulder.

'You are going to find him, won't you?' The moment she saw the pair of agents coming in she realized things were more serious than she had originally thought.

'Yes, Sarah we'll do our best to ding Tim.' Gibbs said while Tony looked around to see if anything was out of order; not that he'd know what was order for McGee. Sarah understood.

'Nothing's wrong. Everything is as Tim wants them.' At Gibbs' raised eyebrow she remembered his earlier question.

'Well if you consider out of the ordinary he's having a date with a woman, and not a first one if I might add, no nothing was different.

'Probie had a date… really?' Tony was going to continue but a head slap brought him back to reality. 'Sorry, Boss.' He said looking at his hands.

'Do you know her name, Sarah?'

'Lorri. I never got him to tell me her whole name.' Gibbs was instantly on the phone talking to Abby.

'Abs, run a check at Tim's phone records and find his calls with someone named Lorri, or something like that.'

"Who's Lorri, Gibbs? Is McGee hiding a girlfriend from me?' Gibbs tried to resist rolling his eyes but he failed.

'Not the right time, Abs.'

'Um yes, right, sorry, Gibbs.' Gibbs hanged up and turned to Sarah.

'Can you go home alone Sarah? Should we call anyone to escort you?' Gibbs asked as he pulled his mobile to call for a safe transportation.

'Don't worry Agent Gibbs, I didn't come alone. A friend is waiting for me. Just find Tim. Please…' She said and left them alone in the empty apartment. They looked around and seeing there was nothing to find they went downstairs when Gibbs remembered something Tim had told him that morning on the phone.

'Tony, let's go see if there are witnesses at last night's McGee's adventures.'

'What do you mean, Boss?'

'He saved a man from being robbed.' Quite suddenly Tim's heroic act seemed very suspicious.

* * *

He had to act fast if he wanted his plan to succeed. Tim was young, strong and an experienced, trained Agent. His attach should be unexpected. Gene wondered what Gibbs and Tim were talking about. By now he knew that his original assumptions about the two men's relationship had been wrong –of course they were. Tim had known to wait for him- but who could really resist Tim's natural beauty for long?

He stayed in his car a little further from NCIS as to not be suspected by the guards and waited for Tim to leave. In the meantime he prepared everything in his mind! It was going to be great. He was surprised to see the younger man stopping on a bakery to buy a cake. Where –and to whom- was he going? Regardless it had been his chance at getting him. The bakery had been located in an alley and no cars where allowed. He left his car right next to Tim's and waited for him to come, syringe in hand.

He ambushed him from behind; he didn't so much care for witnesses; by the time they were to be found Tim wouldn't want to be without him. He had been lucky. No one was there as he felt Tim's sagging. He reached out grabbing the man but letting the cake's box fall down. He had Tim in his car in a matter of seconds thanking his gym trainer for all the yelling and pushing he had received for years.

Only one person saw what had happened and her only action was to take the box from the ground and hide behind the alley. When someone noticed the alarms working on the expensive car and police was informed it was already too late.

* * *

He was sitting on an armchair side-like, legs draped over the side of it, watching the figure on the bed. His pale complexion and his white shirt were in perfect contrast to the dark burgundy sheets. Burgundy would look great on the younger man, he thought with a smile.

In all the research he had made the last three days about Timothy McGee he had realized he had many more things in common with him than with Jethro. He couldn't believe he had spent so many years thinking for another man when life itself had shown him the truth all that time ago. Tim was an intellectual, a writer, an artist not just a wannabe hero.

He got up and walked to the bed sitting there, propping his upper body on a pillow. This change helped him watch Tim's face a lot better. He reached to the bed table to take his silver-rimmed glasses. He pushed the hair out of Tim's forehead and he started thinking how much longer with the sedative work. Maybe he had overreacted with the dose. The smile returned in his face as he gently drew patterns with his fingers at Tim's face; smooth and silken despite the lateness of the hour. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss in the same spot he had been caressing before getting up. He had a schedule to catch and an NCIS team to stop from finding them; at least not before Tim knew they were meant to be together. Then, there'd be no problem. He quietly left the room thinking about the next dose of sedative not really wanting to administer it.

As he closed the door clear, green eyes opened to check their surrounding. The handcuffs hurt the wrists. This didn't look very promising. How could he be that stupid? Tim wondered who the man who had been caressing his face was. He blessed last week's training at pretending they had no idea of their surroundings and promised himself to tell Gibbs it was actually working. Tony would find the class interesting. Until then he had to find a way to get out of there. But not before seeing who this Eugene Simmons was and why he had been treating him like that. It made no real sense!

He didn't see the camera hidden in a vase full of white roses.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

Ducky had confined himself in the silence of his Autopsy Room. The only sounds heard were his own voice the times he read something interesting about the few on line sources he could find about erotomania or the Clérambault's syndrome. Something was wrong. His research soon was escalated to everything he could find from universities as well. Every new piece of information gave him the same irking. Something didn't bond well.

The doctor got up and started walking in the large room.

'Why did Gene, if it was Gene, take Timothy with him? It didn't make sense. Gene thought the person he could share the next of his life with was Jethro and that being the case he should want to be with Jethro...' He returned back to his desk computer looking for the answers they so desperately needed.

'Do you think Timmy's alright Ziva? Would this man hurt him?' The Israeli Mossad Officer didn't have a clue about the mental condition that man was and what he could do if provoked, but in all her life she had learnt to expect the worse. She shook her head not wanting to give a straight answer to the distraught woman.

That couldn't calm Abby in the least though. The two women had been waiting for something new about Simmons and the longer it took them to find something the more they were losing their patience. Abby let Bert on the counter and pulled Ziva in a hug.

'Timmy's strong. He'll be with us again soon.' She said not certain if she was trying to convince herself or Ziva. Jenny came down to ask if they had anything new, knowing well not to disturb Gibbs at a moment like that.

'They did have a lead and they were trying to tie it with Gene. We wait for something new as well Director.' Ziva said as she extricated herself from Abby's arms that instantly went around the Director. The taller woman repeated the same question as earlier to the person with more power in that room and in the whole Agency. Jen patted her in the back and took a step behind.

'Gibbs and Tony will bring McGee back, Abby.' Ziva's phone ring tone was heard and she talked quietly for a while.

'Yes, Gibbs, the Director is here. I'll talk with her right away.' Jenny and Abby moved closer to her.

'It was Gibbs. They have found something but they need a warrant.'

'I'm going to get it the soonest possible.'

'Abby Gibbs asked to find everything you can for everyone named Scott McBrady. ASAP.'

The Director let Abby and Ziva alone. Ziva squeezed Abby's arm before following the red head.

* * *

He had left the room in a hurry leaving the younger man alone to sleep off the sedative, but his mind was overworking. He had made a mistake. In his rush to be with Tim, to not let Jethro steal what was his –and now he knew it was an irrational fear. Jethro's feeling for Tim could not compete his own and the man currently lay in his bed would realize that on his very own…- he had forgotten to gather everything from his apartment. He made a phone call.

'Carl, take Devon and Pete and go clear up everything I have in my apartment at Silver Springs.' These men had been working for him for a long time; for all the time he had lived in Europe. 'Yes! Now! Bring everything here; make sure no one sees you.'

How differently had he imagined his coming home! Everything turned out to be just the way they should be. He got up at stared the beautiful scenery that indeed reminded him his new place in Cornwall. Tim would love it there. He would find the time to write and read, play sports and be happy. He'd never let him be in any danger with guns and terrorists. A serene smile came to the handsome face seeing everything that was going to happen with the eyes of his mind. A life of content and happiness waited the both of them. Speaking of which…

He returned to his desk checking his computer to check on his partner to find him already awake. For a moment he was worried that he hadn't been called to his side but the he saw Tim trying to free himself from his handcuffs. His young partner was frightened and he had to assure him everything was going to be fine. With quick steps he headed over to his bedroom. He stood in the far side of the room admiring Tim. The boy, the child had grown to a really beautiful man. He wanted to laugh at his stupidity. How could he miss this? Tim's face spasmed in pain as he tried to free himself. He couldn't stand watch it any longer.

'Stop it. You'll hurt yourself.'

Tim looked up at the not so unknown voice to see the face of his kidnapper. His eyes widened in shock. This was the last person he expected to see. Why? He didn't know. His mind had only gone to Gibbs' stalker. Apparently he had one of his very own.

'Scott?' The man nodded walking slowly towards him, an appraising look in his eyes that unnerved Tim more than even waking in a bed handcuffed. And that said a lot.

'Stop moving your hands.'

'Let me go.' He said his voice strong and commanding considering the situation. 'Un-cuff me. Now.' The man was now closer to him and Tim's movements became jerkier against the headboard. He tried to hide his fear but he knew he was failing.

'Don't do that, Timmy, you'll only hurt yourself…' Scott purred from a few feet afar.

'Then let me go…' He was now standing next to the bed and before Tim could think of anything more to say the man –Scott- had sat next to him on the bed watching him intently. An idea crawled inside Tim's mind. 'Who are you?'

Gene watched in awe as Tim tried to free himself, the usually pale complexion turning into a slight pink from the trying. His hair, longer than usual as far as he could tell from all the photos he had gathered the last couple of days were on his forehead. He reached out and with gentle fingers he brushed the hair back.

'You don't remember me?' He asked soothingly. Tim's heart was beating fast in his ribcage. He didn't know what to expect. He only wished his team was close to him. How many hours had he been missing? Had they realized he'd been kidnapped? Where was Gibbs? He gulped the saliva that had been in his mouth and with that he tried to gulp his panic as well.

'Of course I remember you. I saved you yesterday. Why are you doing this to me?' He shook his head to make the offending hand go away. He tried to lean back when that didn't work but the warm hand never left his face. He only managed to make it leave the forehead and travel to his cheek where it stopped moving. Shocked green eyes locked on blue waiting for an answer.

'Yesterday wasn't the first time we met.' The stranger said with a calm voice. Of course it wasn't. He had seen him in the coffee shop. A wave of nausea attacked his stomach as he recognized the look in those eyes.

* * *

Gibbs was losing his patience little by little. He and DiNozzo had been waiting for a search warrant for over twenty minutes and they were standing outside that house for over ten. When they had realized the apartment was empty they had gone to the landlady who didn't have much to say about her new tenant other that he was a striking, handsome young man named Scott McBrady. So the only clue they had was a handsome young man. Considering the woman was in her early seventies even Gibbs was a handsome young man. And she told him so in no uncertain words. Tony had to muffle his laugh seeing his Boss gently pushing away the old lady.

'DiNozzo, what takes it so long to get a warrant? An agent's life is in danger.' Gibbs couldn't push away the guilt he felt even though he knew it was pointless and wasn't helping McGee. For half the time in their search he was thinking of Tim as the young child he had met so long ago and whose life was now in danger because of him.

'We got it Boss.' Tony was wise enough to answer only when he had something to give.

'We are going in.' Gibbs first and after a last loud knock he used the key Shelia, the landlady, had given him, to find that this McBrady guy had changed locks.

'Agent Gibbs, I can call my locksmith, he's not far away, just round the other block.' Shelia offered but Gibbs wasn't going to wait any longer. He pushed everyone behind him and with a kick he broke the door.

'Then again you can use your foot for quicker…' The old woman murmured from behind them.

They moved slowly inside the apartment. Everything was neat and clean, not even a sigh that the place was lived on. Only a paper cup of coffee was on top of the kitchen counter to show that someone had indeed been there. Tony went to check the other rooms while Gibbs inspected the kitchen and living room.

'Boss?' Tony called from the bedroom. Gibbs followed the voice. The bedroom window had a very good view of the street in front of Tim's house, but Tony wasn't looking at that. He was standing in front of a desk a number of photographs neatly gathered on top of it. He picked on and showed it to Gibbs. It was one of Tim at the coffee shop he had been with Gibbs earlier that day. He was talking with someone and Gibbs knew very well with whom but he was alone in photograph. He walked around the desk to see more photos, all of Tim and if he had to guess all were from the last two or three days.

The newspaper articles were older though and they were about Thom E. Gemcity's success. Gibbs searched the drawers to find a number of photos of himself that obviously didn't hold the same interest at Tim's did. Not any longer.

'What is going on Boss?' Tony asked confused and Gibbs didn't want to admit that he didn't have a clue. He threw his mobile to Tony as soon as he heard it ringing. He closed off any sound while seeing the photos and giving the place a thorough inspection. Tony came close to him giving him back his mobile.

'Boss, it's Ducky. He wants to speak with you.' Gibbs grabbed the phone with a little more force than it was necessary.

'What Duck?'

'Jethro, we have a problem. I think we got it all wrong.'

* * *

Tim felt his breath quickening while in the same time he was finding it hard to breathe. Scott's -or whatever the man's name was- hand on his face was comforting and sickening at the same time, his voice, low and husky brought an uneasiness both in his mind and stomach.

'The first time we met was a long time ago. I stayed with you during an asthma crisis.' He said with a sweet smile on his face. 'What I didn't know back then was that we belonged together. I foolishly thought Jeth…' Tim didn't hear anything else because Gene's other hand covered his nose and mouth with a cloth that smelled funny and oddly familiar. His eyes closed on their own accord and the man's words were lost to him.

Gene saw Tim losing conscious. He leaned down and kissed him on his forehead.

'I'm sorry Tim. Soon, I will explain.' With a final caress at the sleeping man's face he got up to finish the last parts of his plan. Soon he and Tim would be safe and away from here.


End file.
